


When it comes down to it

by the_darkest_soul



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Ideas, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Regret, Sad Peter, Secret Relationship, Shooting, SpideyPoolWeek, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: Iron Man, Captain America and Spiderman are after Deadpool.Peter needs to somehow let him leave without any suspicions.Wade has a plan.





	When it comes down to it

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Bang" by Ryan Caraveo  
> (the first and last 4 lines are from this song)   
> Not edited  
> I got the idea and just went with it...

When it comes down to it  
If I put it in your hand could you pull it?  
Could you make it go Bang Bang?

"I got him!" Spiderman shouted.  
He was standing in dark aisle facing Deadpool, a gun aiming at anti-hero's head. It didn't took a second for Iron Man and Capitan America to show up behind him.  
"Well done kiddo." Stark congratulated.  
"I don't think so." Deadpool smirked as he sent  the hook in the air.  
Halfway up he felt a sharp pain in his right arm but fortunately he made it to the roof.  
On the ground Peter put down the gun.  
"Nice shot." Capitan patted him on the back.  
"Don't worry.. We'll catch him." Tony asurred.  
"I know." Spiderman sighed handing Iron Man the weapon. " He lost it. I need to go home and repare my Webs."

#Earlier#  
When Tony called him about a fight in downtown Peter didn't expect to find a Deadpool in the middle of it. Of cause three of them got in a fight first with the guys Pool was shooting at (turns out they were in some kind of gang) but then Tony decided that he needed to finally catch Deadpool. Fortunately anti-hero managed to run into one of the aisles without anyone noticing.  
"Where the hell is this pain in the ass?!" Iron man groaned frustrated.  
"I'll find him." Spiderman offered.  
His Webs decided to stop working at some point but he didn't want to fight anymore anyway.  
"Just be careful." Capitan America said before Peter left.  
"Where the hell are you..." Parker asked himself as he was searching through the close streets when he suddenly heard like someone just rolled the dumpster. He instantly followed the sound to the darkest and dirtiest aisles in New York. "Deadpool?" he called.  
"Yea?" the man slowly stepped out of the shadows.  
"Bad guys?" Spiderman asked.  
This was kind of their code. Whenever Wade went for a job Peter asked if the people he was hunting were really bad people.  
"Yea.." the man scratched his head.  
"Are you hurt?"  
"No..."  
"Just go home okay? I'll tell them I didn't find you and will join you soon." Parker admitted.   
"We can't do that again." Wade sighed. "It'll be like fifth time in past month. They'll suspect something."  
"So what do you suggest?" Spiderman asked confused.  
"You have to catch me." Deadpool answered like it was obvious.   
"Are you insane? They'll lock you up!"   
There's not way he'd let that happen. He felt dizzy even only thinking about it.   
"Not catch like Catch...You have to shot me." Wade explained.   
"I'll never do that. NO."   
Was his boyfriend even serious?   
"You can't kill me remember? And I heal really fast. The only thing you have to do is shot me while I'll be running just so they'll see that you're on the good side." Deadpool continued   
"I am on the good side." Peter reminded.   
"You date me." the other pointed out.   
"Still the good guy."  
"Anyway.. Here..." Wilson took one of his guns and hand it to Peter. "Tell them I dropped it."  
Spiderman look at him and took it with hesitation.  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
"We don't want whole Avengers on our ass because I somehow always manage to escape from you without getting hit." Wade smirked but the way the younger was looking at the ground made him serious. "Spidey.." he stepped closer. "I'm sure."  
Peter reached out to other's mask and pulled it above his lips before he did the same with his.  
"Peter?" Deadpool asked confused before younger cupped his face and kissed him gently.  
"Just be careful." he whispered.

#NOW#

He couldn't stop shaking the whole way to their apartment. Feeling like he committed the worst crime in the world he climbed through the window.  
"Wade?" he called.  
"Here!" the answer came from the bathroom.  
Peter was about to opened the door when he froze. The floor was full of red cloths.  
"Wade?" he repeated too shaken to say anything else as he stepped in, welcomed with a sight of his maskless boyfriend sitting in a bath full of blood. "What happened?!" Peter ripped off his mask and rushed forward the tub to examine him.  
"You did it." Deadpool just said smiling.  
"But why the hell you're BLEEDING? Fuck... I knew this wasn't good idea... Shit..." Peter felt his eyes burning, throat clenching.  
"Hey... Peter.." Wade squeezed his hand. "Hey.. Look at me.." he tried to get his attention away from the wound. Fortunately Peter listened. "Everything's okay. I forgot that I have a... little bit different bullets than usually.. . It'll take a little bit longer but I'll heal." he explained.  
"I shot you." Spiderman felt tears running down his face. "How could I even.... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."  
"I will heal." Wade repeated. "You did nothing wrong. This was my idea. Can you stop blaming yourself for a moment and kiss me?"  
At first Peter didn't move, too scared he'll hurt him again, but eventually he slowly moved close enough to gently connect their lips.  
"I love you..." he whispered. "I love you so much..."  
"I love you too baby boy..."

When it comes down to it  
Would you stand in front of the bullet?   
When you hear it go Bang Bang?


End file.
